Just to hold you once again
by johnliz4ever
Summary: When a mission goes wrong, Sydney tries to find Sark's family


Title: Just to hold you once again

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the ALIAS characters though I wish I owned Sark.

Rating: PG-13

Timeline: AU near future possibly season 4. But don't ask me why Syd and Sark would be working to together. It is just an idea

Couple: Sarkney

Summary: Based on Mariah Carey's just to hold you once again. When Sark is injured on a mission Syd realises there is something between them and tries to find his family and is in for a shock when she does.

* * *

Sydney rushed into the hospital in Rome 

"Help me"

A doctor came to her

"Please help me my husband as been shot"

The doctor and six interns rushed to the car where Sark was lying in blood

The doctor shouted at the interns in Italian as they rushed Sark out of the car he muttered something but Syd did not catch what he had said. The interns rushed Sark into surgery

"What happened to him asked the doctor?"

Syd pondered about what to say she couldn't tell him the he'd been shot while there and been breaking into the Vatican

"It was a drive by shooting they must have mistaken him for someone else, is he going to be ok?" Asked Syd

"I don't know," said the doctor then he walked into the surgery room

Syd's cell phone started to ring it was Vaughn she went outside and answered the phone.

"Hello" croaked Sydney

"Syd what's wrong?"

"It's Sark"

"What's that son of a bitc...?"

Syd cut him off "he did nothing but try to protect me. I'm in Rome"

"Why are you in Rome with him?" asked Vaughn in a fit of confusion

"He told me of a device engineered by Rambaldi. He told me the CIA knew about it but they didn't want me to retrieve it. Vaughn is that true?"

"Syd we wanted to protected you"

"Vaughn" Syd started but she saw the doctor come out of surgery "Vaughn I'll call you back". Syd disconnected her cell and walked to the doctor she could tell by the look in his eyes what he was going to say.

"He dead isn't he"

**

* * *

**  
The doctor led Syd the room Sark was in

"Could I have I few moments?" asked Syd

"Yes of course" replied the doctor and he step out of the room

Syd walked up to Sark held his hand and opened one of his eyelids.

His eyes didn't look there usual blue there were more like grey. They didn't hold the passion they sometimes did. The didn't hold the coldness they sometimes did.

It was as if it wasn't even Sark, everything about him was gone.

Syd's cell phone started to ring again it was Vaughn she didn't want to speak to him, she didn't want to speak to anyone.

He had been the only one. Syd started to cry. The only one. He took a bullet to protect her, he didn't have to but he did no one else had done that for her. He cared

* * *

Syd had been back in LA two months and in that time had not stepped foot in the operations centre. All she had done since she had come back from Rome was burry Sark next to Danny and Francie and search for Sark's' family using some of his old contacts, she had tried to contact her mother but she was no closer when she started. 

She knew that this father Andrian Lazarey was a descendant of the Romanov royal family and that it was quite possible that is mother had connections to the Romanov royal family. She had sent out messages through contacts for anyone with a son called Julian Sark or Julian Lazarey or had been married or in a relationship with a Russian Diplomat called Andrian Lazarey in the 80's. So far, her efforts had gone unrewarded but then one day about two and a half months after being back in LA she got a call:

"Hello"

"Sydney Bristow?"

"Yes, who is it?"

"Miss Bristow, I am aware you have been searching for Miss Janna Sark"

"Yes that's true, how did you know?"

"I'll ask the questions Miss Bristow, you want to find her I'll help you, but I need you to trust me"

"Trust you, but I don't even know who you are, how can I trust you?"

"You just can, meet me at the pier 7.30pm tonight, this will be your only chance. I will not contact you again"

And with that the phone shut off.

Sydney went to the pier that night and waited for her contact.

She had no hesitation about going, all she cared was finding Sark's family, while she was there she had time to think about all she had been through with Sark every mission she'd been on with him, every deal she'd struck with him, every chance there'd had to kill each other but never had. She realised while she stood there waiting that she and Sark had an strong connection with each other, she realised that she felt something more for him and she knew he felt the same that's why he had saved her.

While she was thinking, she heard a familiar voice call her name

"Sydney, you came"

She looked round and was surprised by who was standing in front of her.

"Sydney, thanks for coming" said the contact.

"Eric" Syd was surprised by the fact that the contact was Agent Eric Weiss.

"Syd, I know this is a big surprise, but I just need you to listen"

Sydney just there unable to move and talk but a million question's rang through her mind, she wanted to know what Weiss was doing and why he was here but she was too afraid of the answer she might receive.

"Syd, I know you've been going through a lot and I know what you've been doing and I'm here to help you"

"How?" Syd croaked out

"I know how to contact Sark's mother"

"How?" Asked Sydney again

"Sark was related, to me"

"What, but how?"

"My mother and one drunken night with a mystery man."

"How?" Sydney asked again

"My Mother is Sark's grandmother"

"What, How?"

"When my mum was 16 she was charmed by a man while in Russia she became pregnant and stayed with him shall she gave birth and then was sent back to America where she met my father a few years later."

"So Sark's mother is your sister?"

"Yes"

"Are you in contact with her?"

"Yes as of a few years ago, my mum told me I had a sister when she was dying"

"She must have been young when she had Sark"

"She was about 17; she is two years older then me"

"How do you contact her?"

"We have protocol for a meet, I'll contact her.

"Thank you"

* * *

Sydney and Weiss were on a private jet to a secret location but Weiss told Sydney he couldn't tell them were they were going for reasons of privacy and that in order to do this he gave her a sedative to knock her out until they arrived. 

While in the sleep, Sydney dreamt about what had happened to Sark in Rome.

_Sydney and Sark entered the Vatican, an old woman walked up to them and said in Italian "What are you doing here, you shouldn't be here?" _

_Sark replied in Italian "My wife and I are here to valuate some of the collectables in your possession, here is our pass" Sark gave her a card that he'd knocked- up on the plane over Sydney thought he'd done it quite well. _

"_I will Check" Answered the old women and she walked away to find the visitors book._

"_Good job Sark" Said Sydney Sarcastically "What are we going to do now?"_

"_Easy Love, we sneak in"_

_Sydney followed Sark's lead as he led her into the Vatican _

"_Sydney, hold up," Said Sark suddenly. Sark pointed up to a security camera._

"_Got anything to block it"_

"_Of course" Sark replied. He went into Sydney's bag, got out a tube of Mascara, and twisted the lid. "Blocking the feed now" With that the security cameras went out "That will block the signal for 4 minutes so we have to be quick"_

"_Won't they come to investigate?"_

"_No" replied Sark "It will look like a full power cut, a broken fuse, most they'll do is go to replace it. Security will do a quick sweep but we can take care of them, can't we love?" _

"_Can you do me a favour Sark?"_

"_Anything, love"_

"_Stop calling me 'love'"_

"_Of course Agent Bristow" Sark smirked to himself and they continued down the hall._

_While they were walking down the hall, Sark heard two guards doing a quick sweep._

"_Sydney" He whispered to her and pointed to the guards, he then handed her a gun_

"_I won't use this," Replied Sydney_

"_Don't worry it's a tranquilliser gun"_

_Sark and Sydney shot the guards and dragged them into an open room._

_Sark and Sydney continued down the hall and arrived at the room where the devise was Sark began to pick the lock._

"_Sydney how long we got?"_

"_A little over 2 minutes, why?"_

"_Cos I can't get through this door," Sark said while struggling to pick the door._

"_Give it to me" Sydney told Sark. Sark gave the tools to Sydney and she began to pick the lock. _

_A few seconds later, she was in. Sark whispered in Sydney's ear _

"_You are so good, you know that?"_

"_Thank you, I do" Sydney and Sark smirked at each other_

"_How long" asked Sark again_

"_Just over a minute, we've got to be quick"_

_Sark and Sydney searched for the correct reverence numbers on the boxes_

"_Sark, I've found it PAS47MR"_

_Sark rushed over to Sydney and began to open the box_

"_Sydney, I love you so much right now"_

"_Thank you that's...heartening" Sydney said shaking her head. _

_Sark took the artefact out of the case and examined it _

"_Good Lord" Said Sark in a state of surprise_

"_What?" what asked Sydney curiously _

"_I believe that this artefact is the first one ever designed and engineered by Milo Rambaldi, its over 500 years old. He made it when he was twelve. It was his most secret and valuable invention. You should feel honoured Sydney; we're the first two people in about 490 years to set sight on this invention._

"_Yeah feel really honoured," Sydney said with a sight hint of sarcasm_

_Suddenly the alarms in the building went off, the 4 minutes they had were up._

"_Damn"_

"_What do we do now, Sark?"_

_Just as she said that, a guard came into the room_

"_Run"_

_The guard started shooting at Sydney and Sark._

_Sark led Sydney behind a crate and took out a silencer gun and gave it to Sydney then took out another gun for himself, he then whispered to her_

"_You don't have to kill them, just hurt them, I'll do the rest."_

_As Sark said that, he shot the guard, he grabbed Sydney's arm, and they ran out of the room. As they existed the room guards stated piling in from all sides Sydney, determined not to hurt anybody with the gun, did a flying kick to the guard on the right then a outside crescent kick to the guard then came in front of her. Sark dodged the guard In front of him and then kicked the guard on his left and then the guard in front of him. He didn't see the guard coming up at his right but Sydney did_

"_Sark, get down!" shouted Sydney and with that she rolled over Sark's back as he bent down and did a sideways roll kick and took out the guard._

"_Thank you Sydney"_

"_You're Welcome"_

_Sark picked him the artefact and he and Sydney ran down the hall back into the main entrance where two more guards came out from behind the curtain where the old women had came from when they entered. They quickly took care of them and ran outside. It was dark and it was getting hard to see so Sark took Sydney's hand and they ran to where they had left the car. _

_Before Sydney and Sark reached the car, another guard came out of nowhere and pointed his gun at Sydney. Sark saw the guard and the gun and heard him fire before Sydney had realised Sark had thrown himself in front Sydney and took the bullet. Sark fell on to Sydney. Blood was pouring out of his wound and before Sydney was able to think, she had taken Sark's gun out of his holster and shot the guard._

"_Sark, Sark, talk to me!"_

"_Sydney" Sark croaked _

"_Sark, you're going to be okay, I promise you"_

_Sydney opened the car door and put Sark into the passenger side carefully and ran round to the driver's side and started the engine. Sark was barely conscious in the car as she drove as fast as could until she found a hospital._

_After about 5 minutes in the car Sark spoke to Sydney_

"_Sydney"_

"_Sark?"_

"_Don't let the CIA, Sloane or your mother get their hands on the artefact, if they activate it, it will kill you." Sydney look at Sark _

"_Why, will it kill me?"_

"_Just promise me love" Sydney looked into Sark's eyes and saw his pain, she knew he must be telling the truth because she had never seen that look in his eyes before, the look of shear terror, but not for his life. For hers._

"_I promise"_

"_Destroy it if you must, but don't activate it" and with that Sark lost consciousness._

_Sydney finally found a hospital and rushed inside. _

When Weiss woke Sydney up, they were in a warehouse.

"Where are we Weiss?"

"Can't tell you, its part of the deal I have with Janna."

Sydney nodded to him "Okay"

They were waiting for about 10 minutes then someone turned up and knocked at the door of the warehouse. Weiss smiled he seemed to know who it was. Weiss went over to the door and unlocked. Sydney saw him smiling as soon as he saw who it was. Weiss led the women to Sydney and introduced Sydney to her.

"Syd this is my sister, Janna Sark. Julian's mother"

Sydney looked at the women she was in her 40's she had blonde hair and blue eyes, like Sark, She was dressed in expensive clothing and was very pretty.

Everything about her reminded Sydney of Sark. They had the same shape of face, same shade of eye colour and the same ears.

She and Sark were one in the same.

"Hello, Miss Bristow, I believe you have been trying to contact me about my Julian."

"Yes, hi it's nice to meet you" Sydney noticed that Janna's voice had traces of Russian like her own mothers' accent.

"When Eric told me what Julian was involved with it made sick. It made me sick that my child could be involved in such evilness. I then contacted his father."

"Andrian Lazarey"

"Yes but he told me that he'd not been in contact with him since he sent him to boarding school at age six"

"Do you know why Julian did what he did, because his father abused him, he beat him, a small boy who couldn't defend himself. The reason he did what he did is so he wouldn't be weak anymore, so nobody could do that to him anymore"

"Julian's father was a violent man. That's the reason I left him."

"Why didn't you take your son with you?"

"I tried but Julian was classed as Russian, law was on Andrian side as he was also Russian, I tried to smuggle him over the boarder but I failed. I couldn't return for fear of execution. Then a few years ago, a hansom and charming young man contacted me. I soon realised that he was my son. I believe that is when he began using Sark rather then Lazarey." Janna paused the started again, "You cared for him didn't you?"

"Actually no, I didn't, I hated the self-righteous bastard."

"He cared for you"

"How do you know that?"

"He contacted me again, and told me that he cared for someone, who didn't care for him. He was talking about you"

Sydney stood starring at Janna.

On the plane back from the meeting place, Weiss and Sydney were practically silent.

"Syd"

"Yeah"

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Weiss why didn't you tell anyone you were related to Sark?"

"Tell the CIA I'm related to an enemy of the United States. That would go down well"

"I guess"

For the rest of the flight they were silent apart for one time when Vaughn called to ask if Weiss knew where Sydney was. He lied and said no.

When Sydney got home, she went and collapsed on her bed. She began to think about her and Sark's relationship. These thoughts were going through her mind until she fell asleep

_While the interns were lifting Sark out of the car, Sydney heard him mutter something that she didn't quite catch._

Sydney sat up in bed. She had finally realised what Sark had said to her. He said he loved her. Sydney began to cry. Had she loved him too?

Fin

PAS47MR Pope Alexander Sixth 47 Milo Rambaldi


End file.
